The Hunted
by PandorasChest
Summary: Selena's father passes away and the last relative living is her uncle Charlie Swan who agree's to take her in. But how will selena survive living in the dreary town of forks washington?.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to TWILIGHT

_The road seemed to go on forever with no end in sight of the trees , or the rain for that matter. I faintly heard the radio playing a song I couldn't make out and charlie hadn't said one word to me (other then hello) since he picked me up from the airport. _

_I guess I don't really blame him, I feel incredibly guilty that he's the relative that was stuck with me, I never even met him before I remember my dad mentioning him when he was in one of his drunken stuper's maybe I should explain myself first.I'm what you would call a product of a one night stand, Lets start with my mother, Celeste a cold hearted, conniving irresponsible drug addict who would care less about her daughter then rotting garbage, She died of an overdose when I was eight I witnessed it..._

_Then their's my dad _mark,_I was __turned over to his care when I was nine,Mark wasn't like my mother but they shared similar traits such as the drinking, When I lived with him life was simple enough, Mark would go to work come home and drink yep that's it, Everyday for seven years it was the same routine._

_Until one day he didn't come home.I waited he always came home at 5:00pm then it was 5:30 and then 6:30 then 7:30 I finally heard a vehicle pull up the driveway, I was nervous to see it wasn't my dad's truck but a police car. I knew almost instantly what happened, The officer came to the door and the words still echo in my mind._

_Flashback_

**_I'm officer wright, There's been an accident involving your father. He was in a car accident on off of Rutledge rd near highway 51.. He sustained major traumatic injuries and was found dead at the seen. I'm sorry...._**

_End flashback_

_Everything after that day seemed like a blur. I was taken to the morgue to identify the body and then met endless streams of social workers who __apparently assumed I would have some sort of mental breakdown, They even made me speak with a psychologist because I hadn't cried at his funeral. Then I was told I was going to live with my uncle Charles swan._

_Now here I am slowly dozeing off watching the rain drops fall down the car window, I couldn't help but remember that old childrens song_

Rain, rain, go away  
Come again some other day  
We want to go outside and play  
Come again some other day

Sad isn't it a sixteen year old singing that song in her head, But there really wasn't anything else to do.I just kept repeating the song in my head till eventually we pulled up to a quant two story house, Although the paint was peeling and the porch looked like it had seen beter days, I wasn't one to complain when an unknown relative willingingly took me in. I was broken out of thought when I saw charlie getting my stuff from the trunk as I neered the trunk he smiled at me sincearly and handed me one of the three bags I had brought with me.

**Here why don't you take one of your bags inside I'll bring in the rest selena.**

**Okay I exclaimed.**

_I noticed charlie handed me the lightest of the bags, I shrugged I guess he was trying to be nice._

_I gradually walked up the the few steps to the house and found myself stopping at the front door._

_Now I was bickering with myself weather or not to go in. He did say to go in but I couldn't help but think it seemed rude.I eventually sucked it up and walked through the front door._

_At first I didn't pay no mind to the over all decor and nothing captured my attention, Until I got a very uneasy feeling as if someone or something was watching me.I leaned my head to the side a grasped the railing leading upstairs and tilted to see if someone was perhaps up there.I didn't see anything but my intuition told me otherwise. Then I smelled something an aroma so intense it assualted my scenses and made me shake my head, as if shaking away the invisible smell that disturbed me, I began to shiver and couldn't help but feel like the entire house suddenly became -40. Then I heard a noise so faint I turned my head up the stairs and saw something that unnerved me to the core._

**_What did you think is it a good plot or to overdone? I appreciate constructive criticism_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT**_

Many of our fears are tissue-paper-thin, and a single courageous step would carry us clear through them. ~Brendan Francis

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

_I turned my head towards the stairs and saw something that unnerved me to the core._

_I stared intently as though I wouldn't be able to stop, I unconsciously shuffled my feet back to the front door._

_The creature I could easily feel was full of malevolence and pure anger, It's deep crimson eyes stared at me with contempt and a small smile was visible on what features it had although it could pass for a human or possibly a chupacabra I could tell it was neither. It's mind attempted to invade my thoughts but I was two steps ahead and had blocked it off in the corner of my mind before it had the chance to control my inner thoughts or feel any amount of fear I had of it. When I had the chance to run, it spoke, clearly with utter malice_.

**Where is Bella?**

_I knew it was a straight forward answer but there wasn't anyway I would willingly give any information up. I held my breath and retracted a similar answer_.

**Tell me who you are and maybe I'll reconsider whether to deport your sorry ass to hell because I know you've been fishing around my head and so you obviously know what I'm capable of doing to you.**

_Silence echoed through the drafty stairwell for what seemed like minutes but in reality was mere seconds_

**Yes I can see what you posses (a strong gift indeed) however you are evidently in the path of one whom you've mistaken to be weak. I will leave now but I will be back...**

_I would of confronted the being further as to what it was & really wanted but it left incredibly eyes were barely able to register the being had left and I was no longer oblivious to what it could be._

_My anylictic trait took over and I was left thinking of possible beings as to what that thing was,_

_Maybe a Spirit or demon. NO NO NO. I exclaimed_

_I would have to do more research. First I needed to find my room, I couldn't very well talk about this stuff where charlie could hear me or I'd have a one way ticket to an insane asylum._

_I ran up the stairs and headed for a room that was open, I assumed this would be my cell (I mean bedroom)._

_I searched the room, It was average enough. A desk & chair, A dresser and a bed. Excellent I definitely needed to clean it though. There were drawings the covered the one half of the furthest wall._

_Maybe this was Bella's room, Charlie said he had a daughter (Bella) that moved a while ago. Noticing the smell in the room was stale I walked to the window and not to gracefully opened it, I had to use all my strength and then some, it finally opened and fresh cool air poured into the room._

**Selena?**

**Oh here you are, I thought I lost you.**

_Charlie chuckled to himself. I just stood there looking rather unamused._

_It's not that charlie wasn't great. I'm just a rather, hm ,how would you put. Cold,Distant,Reserved,withdrawn. well probably not the latter._

**Yea I thought I would bring my bag up charlie. I hope you don't mind?**

_I've noticed when using first name basis with adults, It makes them feel like you would wanna be there Friend? I smirked to myself this would be to easy._

**No No it's find**

_Wow he backtracked his words quite fast, Did I detect a hint of guilt in his voice?_

**I actually have company that just arrived and I would like it if you wanted to come meet him.**

_I was reluctant because I was tired from the flight but I figured I would take 2minutes to introduce myself then excuse myself and say I was tired. Simple enough plan right?_

**Sure why not.**

_I followed charlie down stairs then walked into the medium sized living room._

**Selena this is billy black a good Friend of mine. **

_Billy held his hand out I gradually shook it. And that's when things went haywire or as I would say got even more complicated. I decided it would be for the best if I kept my composure._

**Hi I'm selena charlie's niece**

_Billy's face instantly took on a look of realization. I had wondered if charlie noticed this as well but when I looked at had already made his way to the television flipping it on to a sports channel._

_I excused myself then walked slowly out of the living room then bolted it upstairs._

First things first. I need to figure out what that thing with the crimson eyes was then I would deal with billy black.

I had my laptop stationed on my lap and started scanning every available network , heck I even gave google a whirl and surprisingly turned up a few things (most of which I already knew).

Then I started making a list of possible creatures it could of been.

_1 -Wendigo, A forest spirit. _

_2-Chupacabra, A reptile being._

_3-Aswang, A self segment-er_

_4-Vampire_

_As soon as I saw the word vampire I knew exactly it was just that, I shouldn't have been so dumbfounded. Why is it always the most obvious thing?_

_Now I needed to assert myself with step 2 find out what it wanted and if it was a threat to me or anyone else near forks, if it was it would ultimately have to be destroyed._

_**Please review. I had so many people put this story on there watch list but only 1 review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT..._

_italics- SELENA'S POV_  
**_BOLD- SPEAKING OUT LOUD_**

~ Hunting is a relic of the barbarous spirit that thirsted formerly for human blood, but is now content with the blood of birds and animals. ~ Christian Bovee

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_I got out of the shower and couldn't help but stare at my reflection in the fogged mirror, I leaned on the bathroom vanity for support, Wiping away the moist water that clung to the glass,_

_The face that stared back at me seemed haunting to look at, Straggly wet hair with pale skin. From this angle I wasn't very pleasing to look at and the grey eyes that stared back at me showed the years of horror and strife they had gone through._

_I forced myself not to vomit at that very moment, All those years I had fought for the ones who couldn't fight on there own and here I was giving up, I held my hand to my head feeling repulsed at the thought of never again helping the disgruntled families who I managed to help over the years._

_Or maybe I was tired a fighting beings who were stronger then me._

_So far here in Forks I was lucky enough not to encounter anything strange other then Billy Black and the Vampire that was apparently hunting down my cousin. I often wondered to myself if things could get anymore despairing? And now here I was hitting rock bottom,_

_There were to ways of handling this situation with the vampire, Ignore it and hope it goes away or Help Bella before that leech hunts her down. I looked deeply at myself in the mirror and knew the rightful choice I had already made before saying the words, I slammed my fist down on the counter and couldn't help but scream "_dammit_"_

_I walked across the hall back into my bedroom, Searching through my things I found a grey and black striped sweater I threw it on with some jeans and began making a plan._

_Regardless of how much you think you know about vampires, When hunting down something as dangerous as a vampire it's important to find every last bit of information possible on them and get your truthful facts straight._

_From my experience with them, Vampires usually feel no mercy for the unlucky individuals they cross paths with, Blood is what animates the Vampire, what gives him his life, And destroying vampire's is the real tricky part._

_First you need to lore the vampire, Of course preferably to a secluded location, And finally destroy it although it can be easy with the right tools it can be difficult to kill one by ones self._

_They have a heightened physical strength, A higher awareness of those around them and are incredibly fast._

_Which is exactly why it's so imperative I find Bella before the leech does, If I have to go through hell or high water I will not let her die or succumb to the fate of immortality which is psychological death in itself._

_I had an intuitive impression Black knew something that he wasn't going to tell me, Willingly that is. If black showed up here today I would have to speak with him, away from Charlie that is, __I knew Charlie had already left for work but keeping him in the dark about this would only go towards his safety, _

_I can't have him waltzing around Forks while I'm on a hunt but I suppose that's what his job entails, In a way we are really alike we help those who can't help themselves sort of poetic don't you think?_

_I was nine years old and had a sleep over at a friends house when I saw what most people would be to afraid to even look at with their own eyes, I remember that day like it was yesterday._

_My father had dropped me off a my friend's house her name was Molly the first and last true friend I ever had, She lived in a two story yellow house complete with white picket fence,_

_It was late at night when I heard a noise, Something about it made the hair on my arms stand up, It truly terrified me, I glanced over at Molly's bed and noticed she wasn't there,_

_So in my logical nine year old mind thought to investigate, I pushed the sleeping bag away with my arms and slowly crept towards the open door, My head peeked out half way and my eyes scanned the halls for any sign of her only to turn up empty._

_I ever so slowly tip toed down the long hallway the hardwood floors creaking beneath my feet did nothing but heighten the fear fullness I felt, I must of called out Molly's name five time's, _

_It wasn't until I made it to the living room that I knew why she never replied back, Sprawled on the floor lay the lifeless bodies of Molly and both her parents they were nearly unrecognizable _

_Because there faces had been torn apart and bodies ripped limb from limb, I wasn't able to scream I fell against the wall and stared at the blood that pooled around the mangled flesh._

_I don't just want to save Bella I want to end this vampires rampage, He's a predator lurking in the darkness to attack, But you see I'm a hunter this is no game I play I only hunt those who hunt us humans._

_I fiercely apologize for not updating on a sooner occasion I will be editing earlier chapters but I hope you enjoy this one..._

_P.S please review... I enjoy hearing feedback thanks Pandoras Chest..._


End file.
